Lost Inside
by marvelholland
Summary: Peter Parker gets into a car accident and ends up trapped in a coma. With the Darkness caving in his mind, Peter is faced with that dilemma of life or death. Does he want to wake up? Meanwhile, a worried Tony Stark is by his side, waiting for his eyes to open once again.


**Hello my dear readers. Just a little story I've been working on. It's what I have been trying to look for and read about but I couldn't find a 'peter in a coma' story anywhere! If you have one in mind comment with a link. I'll read ALL suggestions. Hope y'all enjoy it. Btw sorry if it makes you sad. AND this takes place after Spiderman: Homecoming and before Infinity War, because (SPOILER ALERT) peter is no longer with us today. (rip)**

 **-marvelholland**

 **LOST INSIDE**

Tony Stark headed down the stairs to open the door because there was a knock. It was probably Peter, Tony decided. The kid had been coming over almost everyday after school. It was just about 3 o'clock and it was Thursday, so it was no surprise when he saw the kid's smiling face.

"Hi Mr. Stark!" Peter said excitedly.

Tony chuckled. "Hey, Pete. What do you have planned for us today?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Well, I finally decided on that science project I've been talking about."

Tony smiled. Peter had been stressed out for the past week because he couldn't 'think of the perfect project'. "And what will it be? Volcano? Plant growth."

Peter laughed at Tony's cliche options, "Nope."

Tony faked a sad face, "Than tell me, kid! You're killing me!"

"Fine!" Peter smiled, "I'm doing my science project on your arc reactor." Tony looked at the kid. Peter wanted to do his project about _his_ design?

"You could show me how it works. And I could make a hypothesis on the stability ratio. AND test different theories of course. Um, I mean, only if you want, Mr. Stark."

Tony stood, mouth slightly ajar. The kid, _his_ kid, wanted to work on a project with him!

Peter hovered his hand on Tony's face."Earth to Mr. Stark. Hello?"

Stepping out of his trance, Tony stuttered, "Yeah. Yeah, yeah I would love to help you, Peter. It would be my honor."

The most brilliant smile appeared on Peter's face. "Gee, thanks Mr. Stark!" He looks at the ground, "Would it be alright if we start tomorrow though? I-I need to leave soon."

"What's the rush?" Tony asked. Although he would never in a million years admit it, he honestly enjoyed the kid's company.

Peter sighed, "English is the rush. 12 page paper due at midnight. And I want at least an hour of Spider-Man."

Tony nodded, "I understand. But next time manage your time a little better."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes, _Dad_." Crap, thought Peter, did he actually just say that out loud? Tony raised an eyebrow. Obviously the kid was embarrassed, so why push it farther?

"I'll have Happy take you home."

"Nah. I'm good."

"Then I'll take you home."

"Mr. Stark, really it's fine. Besides, May is already on her way here."

Tony ruffled Peter's hair, "Alright Spiderling. See you tomorrow."

Peter walked towards the door. He turned around and replied, "Hashtag Day One of Ironman and Peter's Science Project."

Tony laughed at his kid until Peter had left the facility. Tony glaced around, "FRIDAY, what is a 'hashtag'?" The IA's voices echos through the now empty tower, "A hashtag is a word or phrase preceded by a hash or pound sign, Mr. Stark." Tony rubbed his temple. "Kids these days. And FRIDAY?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Cancel that 3 o'clock meeting tomorrow, I have a science project to work on."

"Done. Anything else, Sir?"

Tony thought, "Nope. Thanks, fri."

Peter walked out of the penthouse just as Tony had asked what a hashtag was. Peter laughed to himself. He had to remember that old people didn't know those terms.

He stepped into the elevator, "Fourth floor, please, FRIDAY."

"Sure thing, Mr. Parker."

The Stark elevator zipped down and when he exited he saw May's humvee waiting. He jogged to the car, not wanting his aunt to have to wait longer than necessary.

"Hey kiddo." May greeted him with a smile as she push the front seat door open. "How was your afternoon."

Peter signed, "Short."

May chuckled, "I know sweetie, but-"

"School before Stark."

"And?"

"Spider-Man." said Peter with an eye roll of course. It had been almost three months since May had found out about his secret identity, and this lead to _huge_ restrictions and _more_ rules.

"Where have you heard that before?" May teased.

"Once or twice." Peter shot back.

Peter _loved_ visiting Tony. It was the one thing beside going out as Spider-Man that honestly made him happy. So at the moment he was feeling sad for leaving his mentor so early.

May drove out of the Stark Tower parking lot and merged into the usual New York City traffic. "hey , May?"

"Yeah?" She replied still looking at the road.

"Can I maybe, uh, stay the night at, uh, Mr. Stark's tomorrow?"

May raised an eyebrow. She knew Peter and Tony Stark were close, but were they this close, "I mean sure. Yeah. But if I may ask, why?"

Peter wiped his clammy hands on his pants, "Because, because Mr. Stark and I want to work on my science project."

"It's fine with me, Peter. But call Tony to make sure it's okay."

Peter's eyes lit up, "Of course!"

He flipped out his phone, "Hey Siri, call Mr. Stark."

The screen dialed a few times, and soon the answering machine went on. When Peter heard the beep he began to talk, then everything went black.

Tony stuck to his daily routine. It helped him focus on his job and be productive. Well, that's what Pepper had told him. And everyday when he finally got Peter to leave, Tony would go down to his lab and work on his suit. And that's exactly what he did.

Now drilling a new gun into the suit, Happy came in. "Hey boss. Why did you cancel that meeting with Ross?"

Tony looked up from his work, "I have a date with Peter."

Happy gave him a look, "A date?"

"A _science_ date." Tony saw the small smile appear on his friends lips, "Happy. Really! I like hanging out with the kid. Give me a break."

Happy laughed, "I know Tony. I like you like this."

"Like what."

"Happy. Enjoying life. You know that kid looks up to you."

"I don't deserve him."

"No. He deserves you."

Tony tried to sigh but he couldn't help it when he smiled back at Happy. "Thanks man. But I really need to finish this tonight." Tony said pointing to his suit, "So could you maybe go?" He shoos Happy away with his hands.

Happy shook his head and laughed, "Actually you're right you don't deserve Peter!" Tony chuckled as Happy walked out of the lab.

"FRIDAY, has Mr. Hogan left the building?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark. He's in his car."

"Finally!" Tony put a heat helmut on and continued to drill. If only Happy had stayed a little bit longer, Tony could have heard the faint call on his cell phone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Sirens went off, but Peter couldn't see the familiar lights flashing. Peter couldn't move, couldn't feel his legs or arm or really anything. Only sound.

What happened? Where's May?

"We are on 12th street."

What happened on 12th street? Why couldn't he move. Why couldn't he see.

No sound for the next few minutes. Only silence and blackness.

"Is he breathing?" Now Peter could hear a man's voice.

"Barley." a woman answered his question, "I don't know how he's alive. The impact should have killed him."

Impact? Why couldn't Peter remember?

"I'm going to give him morphine. He's probably in a lot of pain."

No he wasn't he couldn't feel. Peter wanted to speak to the womens voice, wanted to tell her that he was okay. But he couldn't.

"Where will you take him?"

"Queens Hospital. It's the closest one, and this boy is in critical condition. Hold his arm out while I give him the medicine."

This lady said he was a boy. Peter was _not_ a boy. He was Spider-Man for crying out loud! Why wasn't he able to move? Peter expected to feel a sharp pain of an injection, but he felt nothing. Not even a poke.

Blackness continued to get richer in color and soon his brain couldn't think. Peter let the blackness over take him, then nothing.

The next morning Happy Hogan drove to Stark Tower to start his final day at work. Saturday is almost here. And Saturdays meant no work, or Tony for that matter.

"Good Morning, Mr. Hogan." said the AI.

"Oh FRIDAY, it certainly is."

Happy zipped down the elevator and found a sleeping Tony slumped over his newly designed suit. Happy poked him on the shoulder.

Nothing.

Happy sighed and grabbed a water bottle. "Sorry Tony." he poured to water and Tony jumped up with a shriek. "BWAAA! HAPPY!"

"You can't sleep the day away."

Tony glared as he used his suit jacket to dry his head. He grabbed for his phone to check the time. He saw that he had a missed call from Peter Parker.

"Crap! I missed the kid's call."

"It was probably about homework, Tony. Did he leave a voicemail?"

Tony clicked on the icon and sure enough there was one.

"Hey Mr. Stark! It's Peter. Parker."

Tony and Happy laughed. The kid was the cutest on the phone. "I was uh, wondering if I could stay the night at your tower tomorrow."

Tony smiled, of course Peter could. "I am just really excited to work with you and I enjoy spending time with you Mr. Sta-" A loud grinding sound came from the phone, and a then a melancholy beep.

Tony and Happy waited to hear the kids voice again, but they never did.

"FRIDAY, call Peter."

"Which one, sir."

"Parker, goddammit!"

The phone dialed and it went straight to voicemail. "FRIDAY, track Peter's suit." Peter had had his suit in his backpack when he left with his backpack.

"Peter Parker's suit is at Queens Hospital, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked at Happy, "Happy that's my kid-d."

"Tony. Go! I'll doing everything today."

That's all Tony had to hear he. He got into the Ironman suit and jumped out the window. "FRIDAY, can your hear me?"

"I sure can, boss."

"Take me to the hospital."

Tony didn't want to go to the hospital. He didn't want to see Peter, he didn't want to think about what kind of condition he was in.

After what felt like a million years, Tony arrived at Queens Hospital. It was crap. Tony made a priority to bring Peter to Stark Tower, he had better equipment and doctors.

"FRIDAY, tell Dr. Helen Cho to get the lab ready."

The hospital staff were really surprised to see Ironman walk through their doors. Tony got out of the suit and there he stood in front of the front desk in his black suit.

"Hi." he told the lady. "I'm Tony Stark."

"Mr. Mr. Stark. Um, what can-can I help you with?"

"Yeah, uh," he glanced at the lady's name tag, "Kate? A teenage boy came in here yesterday night. About yay high, brown hair, cute little chocolate eyes."

The lady's eyes fell. "Yes, are you related?"

"No. Close family friend."

"I will bring you to see the young man."

The lady leads Tony to the back, and through the ICU doors. "Mr. Stark, may you please look through this window and identify this male?"

Tony peers into the room, and there he is. He couldn't believe it. This boy in front of him didn't look like the Peter Tony remembered. The kid's legs were casted and bandage wrapped around everything but his face. Peter's eyes were shut and multiple tubes went in and out his nose and mouth.

He couldn't see Peter like this, Tony turned away from the window. "Mr. Stark? Who is this?"

"Peter. Parker."

He looked deeply into the women's eyes. "What happened, Kate?"

"I am not allowed to tell you that, sir."

"Then who the hell are you allowed to tell?" Snapped Tony.

The women looked down, "Family only. And we've tried looking for his." She nodded towards Peter's room, "No luck."

Tony glared, "His aunt, May Parker."

"We can't contacter her, Mr. Stark."

"And why not. Don't have her number? Here I have it." Tony said pulling out his phone. "Sir, put the phone away. We can't contact his aunt because she is dead."

The lady sighed. Tony felt his heart drop to his chest. May was dead? That was Peter's last relative. Now he was all alone. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Tony is a soft voice. The lady's face saddened, "Foster care? Orphanage? He has no one left."

Tony couldn't let Peter be put in the system, he _wouldn't_. "You're wrong," he says, "Peter has _me_."

The lady gave him judgemental eyes.

"Do whatever you need to do. I'll sign right here, if it means I will be informed in Peter's medical issues."

"sir , you need a lawyer."

"FRIDAY, contact my lawyer and tell him to do adoption paperwork."

He looked at Kate, "Done. Now tell me. How bad is it?"

"I'll get the doctor for you."

Tony waited for the doctor to fetch him. And finally a tall man in a white coat came to him, "Mr. Stark. Hi, I'm Dr. Robert Balin, you're here to talk about," he looks at his clipboard, "Peter Parker?"

"That's right, doc."

"And adoption paper were all signed and submitted."

Tony nodded. Dr. Balin lead Tony to a room and told him to sit down.

"As far as we know, Peter and his aunt were in a car crash at 3:34 yesterday afternoon."

Pain stings Tony. They got in a car accident leaving his tower. "His aunt, May Parker, died on impact. The, uh, steering wheel went through her abdomen. It's unlikely she felt pain. Peter on the other hand was seriously injured with shrapnel lodged in his chest from the car window."

Tony shuddered thinking about his time in Afghanistan. The doctor saw his look and reassured him, "Do not worry, we were able to dig all the pieces out. Peter also has two fractured legs, and my guess is that it will lead to a permanent limp when he wakes up."

Wakes up, thought Tony. "Sorry, when he wakes up." the doctor gives him a sad smile, "That's the last thing, Peter has been in a coma for the past 24 hours."

The next thing Tony sees is the ceiling before he passes out.

"Tony? Tony, hon, wake up." Tony slowly opened his eyes and Pepper appeared above him. "Pepper?"

"It's me. I came when I suddenly was asked to get child service lawyers. I then rushed over here and I heard everything."

Peter is in a coma. OMG Peter is in a freaking coma! "PETER!?"

"He's still unresponsive."

"Can I see him?"

Pepper laughed, "Tony, you just passed out. Relax for a few minutes."

Tony abruptly sat up. "I'm fine, pep. Take me to Peter."

Dr. Balin came in, "he's in room 113. Just remember, Mr. Stark, just because he can't move or see you doesn't mean he can't hear you."

Tony just nodded, "And, Tony, his injuries are healing fast, faster than his brain. Commonly, teenagers in comas have a hard time getting out because they are scared about what comes next. So tell him that it's okay. That he is loved."

When Peter awoke from the blackness, he still saw nothing. He still couldn't move but at least he could hear. He could her a faint beep which had to be a ventilator. Well, at least he knew his heart was beating.

Peter was scared. What the hell was happening to him? For what seemed like hours passed until Peter finally heard steps approaching him.

Suddenly pressure came from what Peter guessed where his hand was. It was warm and safe, something Peter wasn't used to. He yearned to squeeze this hand back, but he didn't have the strength.

"Hey, kid."

The voice was so familiar to someone Peter knew. But why would his mentor be in his Dark World? "It's Tony."

If Peter could smile, he would have. Mr. Stark was here, talking to him! He wanted to stand up and cheer, he was being saved. But from the Real World, the small boy's body stays completely still.

"Peter." Tony's voice cracks, "I'm sorry." Peter doesn't know exactly what Mr. Stark was talking about but he could have sworn he heard sobs. "The doctor said you can hear me, Pete." Yes, yes I can, thought Peter. "So I'm going to be honest with you, kiddo. You were in an accident."

Peter remembers, _911 what's your emergency?_

"To be more specific, a car accident."

 _We are on 12st street._

"Peter, you were injured. It's bad."

 _He's alive. The impact should have killed him._

"And-and." Tony squeezes Peter's hand harder. "Kid, your aunt."

Peter shook his head from the inside, don't say it Mr. Stark, don't you dare say it. "She died on impact."

Just like that, the darkness consumed. Peter wanted to so badly let it all out. Cry and cry until there were no more tears to shed, but the body stayed still.

"Peter. I know this sounds bad. But come back."

How could Peter come back to a world where May didn't live in. even if he wanted to come back, _how_?

"You won't be put in the system, I can promise you that."

Peter hadn't thought about the system. His body wanted to shudder at the thought. He didn't want to be in foster care. Always moving. Always new.

"Peter, what I'm trying to say is that if- I mean when you wake up. You'll live with me."

With Tony? At the tower? Peter would never have thought Mr. Stark could be so fatherly!

"I know it will be different, kid. And I know I could _never_ replace your aunt. But I want to be apart of your life, be there for you."

Peter wanted to hug Tony, wanted to tell his mentor that he loved him but he couldn't come back, he _wouldn't_. He heard Tony softly cry again, "Peter, please, please please come back to me. We have a project to finish." The pressure releases and Tony's heavy footsteps leave.

COME BACK, MR. STARK! Is what Peter wanted to say, but nothing. Pain stabs at his heart. He had forgotten about the project. But he was slowly forgetting how to live.

As Tony left Peter's room he tried to hold back the tears. No use. He ran into Pepper's arm sobbing into her shoulder. He felt her hand gently pat his back. "Shhhhh. It's okay."

Tony shook his head, "It-It's n-not okay-y."

And it wasn't his kid was in a coma, and being in a coma was being alive and dead at the same time, and there was _nothing_ Tony could do to help. "Pepper, what if he doesn't wake up?"

Pepper gazed into his eyes, her eyes warm and soft, "Don't say that. He'll come back to us."

Tony stood, now, and called Dr. Balin over. "Excuse me, doc. Can we have Peter transferred over to the tower?"

He just nodded and handed Tony a few forms. "I took care of it."

Tony smiled fondly at the doctor. He thinks Peter will be more comfortable in a bed. "And Mr. Stark?" Tony snapped to attention, "I'm hoping for the best. Please inform me when Peter wakes up."

"Of course."

The next few weeks went by fast. Tony and Pepper hired people to prepare a room for Peter. It was a soft blue and Tony even bought Peter an Ironman comforter. He thought the kid would get a kick out of that one.

Tony tried to get as much stuff from Peter's old room and house, but truthfully it was all junk. Although Tony made sure to grab a lot of May's stuff.

"Finally, it's all over." said Pepper. Walking to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Tony nodded, "That kid better wake up soon."

His face fell. It had been two weeks since the accident and 11 days since they moved Peter into the Stark Facility. "Have you seen him recently?" Tony shook his head.

Tony knew he should have. But he just couldn't see Peter like that. "Tony. I know it's hard for you, but if the Doctors are right, he can hear you. And maybe that's best for him."

"Fine! I'll go see him." Tony walked to the elevator, "FRIDAY 4th floor please."

Down it went. The door clicked open and Tony quickly found himself looking down at Peter. He sat on the bedside and ran his hand through Peter's curly hair. "Hey kiddo? Haven't talked in a while. I've been busy. Moving you to your new room. I think you'll like it. Pepper did most of the decorating, don't worry."

Tony expected to hear the kid snort with laughter, but his flawless face stayed still. "We - _I_ miss you. It's been really weird without you here, so do me a favor and wake up. It's been 2 weeks."

Nothing.

"On the bright side you are fully healed! So when you do wake up, it'll be all good for your body. Well I have to go kid, I'll stop by every few days."

Peter didn't understand what was happening. He felt himself be rolled away and he felt the pressure of strong hand carrying him around. Then _finally_ all the motion stopped and it's been quiet for what feels like days.

That is until someone sits down on his bed and starts brushing back his hair. Peter hadn't felt touch in a while. He missed it. _NO!_ Peter told himself, he couldn't miss anything from the land of the normal. He _never_ wanted to go back.

But the warmth and softness was so damn persuading! "Hey kiddo?"

It was Mr. Stark.

"Haven't talked in a while. I've been busy. Moving you to your new room. I think you'll like it. Pepper did most of the decorating, don't worry."

If Peter could, he would have laughed. Mr. Stark was terrible at decorating or doing 'normal people' stuff.

"We - _I_ miss you. It's been really weird without you here, so do me a favor and wake up. It's been 2 weeks."

Two weeks. That means Peter has been without his aunt for two weeks. Every time Tony asked Peter to wake up, guilt piled on him. He wanted his mentor to be happy, but Peter knew he would _never_ be happy again, so what's the point?

"On the bright side you are fully healed! So when you do wake up, it'll be all good for your body. Well I have to go kid, I'll stop by every few days."

Part of Peter wanted Tony to stay sitting next to him. Talking to him. But part of Peter wanted Tony to go. To be gone from his life. He wanted Tony to forget about him, because he couldn't bare the pain if Tony left him too.

The next weeks, for Tony, were filled with sleepless nights, because he couldn't sleep knowing the condition his kid was in. It had been a month since the car accident, a month had passed since Tony had heard Peter's voice, a month had passed since New York saw Spider-Man. People were realizing the webbed hero was AWAL. And even in one month, crime doubled, making moves on banks, old ladies and jewelry stores in the absence of the youngest Avenger.

Tony didn't miss Spider-Man, he missed Peter. The hardest part for him was being able to do nothing about it. He had no power over Peter's coma, all he could do was wait.

Everyday Tony would visit Peter and everyday the little bit of hope inside Tony dwindled. A month, and Tony still couldn't convince the kid to come home. The doctor said Peter wasn't waking up because he didn't want to. All Tony could imagine was Peter trapped inside his own body scared about waking up, not _wanting_ to wake up because he missed his aunt.

Tony began to think about that. Today, he made up his mind. If Peter didn't want to wake up, if he'd rather die, than Tony should let him. It was his choice after all. He didn't want to give up on his kid, but there was no progress and Tony's selfishness was the only thing holding back Peter.

Although Tony knew that there was still a little chance Peter would wake up, just a little deep inside his body, he couldn't keep making Peter stay.

He told know one of his plan, not even Pepper who had been with him every second, comforting him after every teary visit. He couldn't tell her because she wouldn't let him kill Peter. Tony jolted, NO, he wasn't killing Peter. Killing isn't the right word. Tony was letting the kid decide.

He crept up the stairs to Peter's floor. Peering in was the young man. If not for all the tubes, Tony could have sworn the boy was sleeping. And if so, when Tony entered the room with a soft knock, Peter would leap out of bed ready for anything. But when Tony entered this time. The figure stayed still.

The Dark World was beginning to become familiar to Peter. Almost normal, almost. It was weird to not be able to move, but he got use to it. He began to look forward to the Stark daily visits and sometimes Tony would say something to Peter that made him smile and want to laugh with his mentor.

But when Peter caught himself yearning for life again, he shut it down. It wasn't that hard in all honesty, all he had to do was think about May.

Time was getting lost in Peter's pool of thoughts. Time wasn't a thing in the Dark World, and this was reality now. Listen close to the world around him he heard the door creak open. Foot steps echoed by his ear and the bed compressed down by Peters right side.

Peter could smell him. The person who somehow had a tether around Peter. His life raft, the person holding Peter to life. The smell was nice, Peter thought, I mean not nice! No, he couldn't think about that. It was the smell of cologne, motor oil and roses. Sometimes Peter wanted to cut the tether, just wanting it all to be over.

"Hey Pete." Jeez, Mr. Stark's voice sounded so tired. Peter hoped he was getting sleep, but he knew Tony wasn't.

"Look. I know you probably want me to leave." Peter tried not to feel guilty. Part of him did want that, but the old part wanted to hug Tony and thank him for giving hope.

"And I know you don't want to wake up." Peter heard a big sigh. "Because, dammit kid, your aunt is dead and there's not a damn thing here you want. But listen kid, I want you. But I need to stop being so damn selfish!"

Peter was taken aback. If anyone was being selfish it was himself. For not being there for Tony and making Tony feel so much guilt and not behaving healthy.

"So, if you don't want to come back. It's okay." A shattered breath comes from the man. "I will understand. It's your choice, Peter. And if you want all this to be over, I can end it for you."

Peter's heart froze like Captain America. Mr. Stark, Anthony Stark, just offered to take his pain away. All he's been telling himself is to _want_ this opportunity, but now that it's given? Is it still what he wants?

Tony spoke again, thinking out loud this time, "God, just send me a sign. Anything! Peter, if you don't wake up, I will do what you want. Okay, kid?" With that, Peter heard the man leave the room. And Peter thinks Tony just left his heart.

Tony wanted to say more to the kid. But he couldn't find the words. He basically just told Peter that he was going to kill him. He had asked for a sign, from who? Jesus? Yeah, right! Buddha? Hell, Tony was asking no one but himself.

Walking to the kitchen now to get a drink a chart appeared in the corner of Tony's eye. He walked to it and pain stabbed his heart as he read the title. _The Amazing Arc Reactor: By Peter B. Parker_. It was the science project he and his kid never worked on. Peter had drawn the experiment on this poster before presenting the idea to Tony.

Now Peter would never conduct the experiment. But Tony could. Motivated now Tony grabbed the poster and went to his lab. "My lab, FRIDAY." The elevator zipped down and Tony began to work.

As he designed Arc Reactors with different frequencies, moments passed by, like he was watching a movie. The moments were happy and fun, and all these moments involved Peter.

BANG, BANG. Hammering down the wires.

Peter's 16 birthday. May smiling over a chocolate cake, while Peter and Ned did their handshake in the background. Tony, who was taking the picture, still remembered that day. How joyous it made him feel to see the kid take one more step into adulthood.r **d** d

VEERRROO. Drilling plastics now, all the reactors were finished.

The day Peter and Tony watched Star Wars at the A Tower. Tony laughed thinking about it. Though he asked questions every minute of the movie, the kid answered all of them with a genuine smile on his face. Tony could still recall the way Peter snuggled closer and closer into his chest that night. And when Peter fell asleep on Tony's chest, he remembered it being the best feeling in the world.

Testing the frequencies. Tony scribbled down a conclusion and wrote in data. Finally writing down the end, _Through this project, I had the honor of working off the outline of Peter Parker, a strong, determined, smart young man._

Now the last memory slipped in. The day of the accident when Peter told him about his project. The life radiated from Peter's brilliant smile and Tony could almost smile just thinking about it. Peter's eyes were lit from the fire within and the motivation of exceling hit everyone around him. Right then did Tony decide that Peter's destiny wasn't to die, to give up. The kid, _his_ kid, needed to survive because he was the motivation that the world needed, the motivation Tony needed.

Tony ran to Peter's room. Scared if he waited to long, Peter would disappear like ash, and be gone forever. Peter was fortunately still there. Laying still on the queen bed like a lost statue.

He knelt down my Peters head, took his hand in Peter's and spoke.

"Peter. I'm just going to say it. I'm not going to let you die just forget about that, what I said earlier. I can't give up on you, because you never ever gave up on me. I know, trust me I do, I know that you have lost so much. Maybe you think you won't have anything, but kid you will. I can't imagine my life without you. You, Peter, bring so much joy into my world. Our memories, your memories of your aunt will never leave you. So while you can hold on to those, Peter. Because right now, that's all I have to hold on to you. I finished our lab you know. It was genius work. And I realized that all my memories have you in it and if you go, then I won't have any more memories. So stay, Peter. Stay for me. Stay for yourself. Because if you stay. I'll be there."

Once Tony left all Peter could think about was nothing. He had no idea what to do. He heard footsteps come back some time later. He didn't know exactly how long. It was Tony again telling Peter to ignore his death request from earlier. He talked about his memories and told Peter he could still have memories to help him keep ahold of May.

May was gone, Peter knew that. But Tony was right, if Peter kept forcing himself to remember he will. And sometimes it would feel like May was alive. Now he saw light.

Tony said he finished the lab. Peter had forgotten all about it. It didn't matter anymore. Plunging into darkness. Now he said that Peter was in his memories. Now Peter realized Tony was in most of his as well. Peter could begin to picture a life with Tony. It would be different, but it would work. Lightness again.

"So stay, Peter. Stay for me."

 _If I stay, I will live in a world without my aunt. Without family blood._

 _If I stay, I will get a new family with Mr. Stark. A new beginning._

WHITE

"Stay for yourself."

 _If I stay, I will live and help people._

 _If I stay I will get out of this world._

WHITE

"Because if you stay. I'll be there."

 _If I stay,_ thought Peter, _I won't be alone anymore._

He yearned to wake now. Using all his strength to show Tony he was there.

Tony sat still holding Peter's hand. When he felt it. Barley a motion and feeling, but it was most definitely something. Pressure now squeezed Tony's hand. For so long, Tony wanted nothing else then to feel something, anything, return his actions. Tony griped tighter looking at Peter with hope firing in his eyes.

"Peter?" he asked softly. He bruised back the boys curls from his sweaty forehead. The grip on Tony's eyes tightened and Peter opened his eyes to find Tony above him. Peter did his best to smile, "Hey, Mr. Stark."

 **There you have it. Sorry the ending was rushed, I was running out of ideas to talk about. Liked this story? Leave comments, love or critiques. (i love it all)! Also...go check out my Avengers 4 Fanfiction: Days After (what happened after infinity war) thx for reading!**

 **Xoxox**

 **s/12991931/1/After-Infinity-War-Days-After**


End file.
